A Dirty Battle Tactic
by SuperBlackdeth666
Summary: Cree Lincoln gets her own private practice session with the Teen Ninjas. Normally, she'd use her Battle Ready Armor, but this time, she tries something much more sinister...


This story is set at the headquarters of the Teen Ninjas. It focuses on one such teenager, Cree Lincoln, older sibling of Abigail Lincoln.

Cree's business at the Teen Ninjas' HQ involved training; she had been given permission to have her own private practice session. Now, it is a known fact that one of the teenager's most notorious weapons is the B.R.A. (Battle Ready Armor). Taking on the appearance of a typical woman's bra, when activated, it allows the user to disguise themselves as anyone they choose. This enables them to pull off infiltrations and surprise attacks that would not be possible otherwise.

However, Cree had something different in mind...

"Uh, I would like to not use the B.R.A. this time around," she told the two other ninjas.

"What do you mean?" the ninjas asked.

"Well, you see," Cree explained, "I have this new "battle tactic" that I wanna try out. I think it'll be really effective, but we won't know for sure until we try it out, now will we?

"Alright then," the ninjas said. "We'll see what you have under your sleeve."

And so Cree entered the training room; she wasn't even wearing a B.R.A., just her typical pink shirt and blue jeans. When it became evident that she was ready, the ninjas initiated the training session; advanced level of difficulty. A pair of sparring droids (droids? This isn't Star Wars!) appeared and began advancing towards Cree. It was at this point that Cree quite literally revealed her new "battle tactic." When the sparring droids were almost on top of her, she stripped off her top, undergarments and all.

The droids stopped dead in their tracks. Sure, they were just robots, but when they saw Cree's very well-developed breasts, they couldn't help but stare. There was something about the sight of her erect nipples that left them in awe. That of course is what sealed their fate. Cree then delivered a powerful roundhouse kick right into the heads of both droids, damaging their cephalic circuitry beyond repair.

The two ninjas looked at each other with anticipation, realizing that Cree may be onto something. They sent in four more sparring droids. As they started their approach, Cree turned towards them and began to move her body in such a way that it made her boobs rotate in a circular motion. This caused the droids to stop in their place; the sight of her big boobs rotating, complete with her erect nipples sticking out, had an effect on the droids that was practically hypnotic. And this was exactly what Cree wanted; her powerful arms proceeded to deliver lethal body shots to the droids; lethal enough to knock them all out of commission.

The ninjas conducting this training session were impressed, of course. But they wanted Cree to try something harder. So, they sent in a bunch of sparring droids to form a circle around her, cutting off all possible escape routes.

But for Cree, this was no problem. To seduce the droids this time, she did the spinning motion with her boobs while at the same time gyrating her hips in the same way that Elvis did back in his day. This was so that the robots in front of her would be taken by her boobs, while the droids behind her would be taken by her ass (she still had her pants on, but still). And it worked like a charm. The droids didn't attack; they all just stared at her tits and her ass like horny college boys. While they were doing that, Cree decapitated them all with one circular roundhouse kick.

As amazed as the ninjas were, they decided that Cree needed some real action. They wanted to see what she could do whilst not provided with time to seduce the droids. So, instead of sending droids in waves, they made it so that the droids would keep coming constantly at her. And so they did. But this didn't phase Cree; she just so happened to be a martial arts expert as well. As the droids kept coming, some of them were able to get their metallic limbs on her, but she fought right back. She kept on delivering punches and kicks in various styles to the droids as they came at her. Her toplessness didn't hinder her at all; it actually helped her. With no garments on, she was able to make use of all her flexibility.

She continued to fight the droids as they came, her pants gradually being ripped off in the process. This entire segment of the training session lasted for several minutes. When it was over, there stood Cree amidst a slew of broken droid parts. She was down to nothing but her panties.

Actually, this training session wasn't over just yet; there was still one lone sparring droid left. It was then that Cree decided to do the most outrageous thing yet. She took hold of the droid, but didn't bash its circuits in. Instead, she sat it down on the floor, then sat herself down on its lap...and proceeded to give it a lap dance!

Despite being a piece of metallic machinery, the droid was still able to enjoy the sensation of Cree's genital area massaging the area in between its own legs (fuckin' droids, how do they work?). It even went as far as to feel her tits. This, of course, distracted it even more, which played right into Cree's hands. She punched the droid in the head with such force that it went flying; the droid's body collapsed to the ground, helpless.

Cree sat there for a while, wearing nothing but her panties, recuperating from the training. As she got up, the two ninjas got in and applauded her, saying, "That was the most awesome battle tactic we've ever seen. You should totally use that in the field, you'd kick major butt."

Cree chuckled, then snickered as she replied, "I'm gonna start doing that right now!" She started to rotate her boobs around for the ninjas to see, just like she did with the droids. But the ninjas weren't phased. "That doesn't work on us," they told her.

As a response, Cree slipped off her panties; she was now completely naked. She started rotating her boobs again while at the same time gyrating her hips, pointing them at such an angle that her open vagina was clearly visible. This got the ninjas; as Cree danced for them completely naked, they just stared at her huge, rotating breasts and open, wet vagina. Drool escaped their gaping jaws, and their erections grew stronger with time.

When they were as horny as they could be, both of their faces met Cree's foot as she knocked them both unconscious with a single roundhouse kick. And with that, Cree Lincoln's training session with the Teen Ninja's was a complete success. Satisfied with herself, she left the training room, still without any clothes on, saying to herself, "'Crabigail' ain't got nithin' on me..."


End file.
